Veneficus and the Avengers
by herbert the hurricane
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death and he is bored so he becomes a superhero, to help save the world... again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **"talk" 'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter.**

**Veneficus and the Avengers **

Heimdall took his job very seriously and that job was to look over the nine worlds that rested on the world tree, Yggdrasil. He was also the protector of the Rainbow Bridge that connected the Asgardians to the rest of the worlds and therefore left the Asgardians open for attacks.

Heimdall had the ability to see all and hear all but that didn't mean he saw everything.

One of the things Heimdall missed was a hooded figure walking towards him. As the figure walked towards the guardian of the Bifrost he smirked and put his hand on the guardians shoulder.

Faster than the wind, Heimdall had his sword in a murderous down-ward stroke. But the intruder was quicker, it caught the sword by the handle, moved to go behind the Asgardian, and soon had the sword blade resting on Heimdall's neck. Heimdall closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Greetings Heimdall. I trust you are well?" asked the stranger as it went to put down the sword.

'I know this voice.' thought Heimdall. "Who are you, I am familiar with your voice but I do not remember you?" The stranger just laughed and pulled down their hood, revealing a man in his mid-twenties with black hair that looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, his eyes were a piercing green that seemed to look into and judge your soul, and he stood just above six feet. The man was wearing a mischievous smile.

Heimdall just sighed as he realized who it was, "Harry, I should have known it was you."

The man now recognized as Harry smiled wider, "Yes, you should have known it was me. I mean, how many people can slip past your gaze and kick your ass?"

Heimdall sighed, something he realized he was doing a lot when Harry came for one of his visits. "Harry, why are you here?"

"Apparently being the Master of Death means that I have to come to Asgard and help defend it while Odin sleeps for a hundred years." answered Harry exasperatedly.

Heimdall rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to defend Asgard now? You did not have to before."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Since Odin has two sons now he thinks he needs the power of Death to protect his little darlings. I'm a busy guy, I have stuff to do!"

Heimdall chuckled in amusement, he always liked Harry's visits, when Harry became the Master of Death he decided he wanted to see people who lived almost as long as he did, and due to his personality he had quickly became a favorite around Asgard and he always helped Heimdall keep watch of the nine worlds, as his vision saw more that Heimdall's did. Harry was probably the only person who could talk back to the Allfather without the risk of imprisonment or death.

Heimdall was shaken out of his musings when he heard Harry say he was leaving, "Far well old friend, please try not to rile up the Allfather." Harry just smirked and walked down the Rainbow Bridge towards Asgard. Heimdall moved back into his position but relaxed a little knowing that Harry would be here if there was a threat that needed handling.

Harry smiled as he walked towards the immortal city, he always liked visiting Heimdall since he became Master of Death. Thinking of his new title made him think of the day he got it.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Harry was sitting alone in Grimmauld Place thinking about what he had just discovered. _

_After the war ended Harry's so called best friends showed their true colors in that they thought since they were two thirds of the Golden Trio and helped kill Voldemort they would be struck with untold riches and would have fame beyond their wildest dreams and when this did not happen, they turned on Harry saying it was his fault. During their ranting they let it slip that Dumbledore promised to pay them after the war for being friends with Harry. After this bit of news Harry had cursed them and threw them out of the house. _

_This was over two hours ago. Now he was sitting in a dusty armchair holding the Deathly Hallows: the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand. Now that he had nothing to hold him to Britain anymore he put them together and, of course, passed out. _

_Harry woke to see that he was in the same place he had met Dumbledore, a cleaner King's Cross station, but instead of seeing an old man, he saw a young woman. The woman looked to be above five and a half feet tall, she had forest green eyes, nowhere near the green that Harry and his mom had, she strawberry blonde hair, and she was beautiful. Harry couldn't help but stare at the beauteous buxom, "H-Hi my name is H-Harry." The gorgeous red head just smiled showing perfect teeth. _

_Harry gave a nervous smile, "D-Do y-you h-have a name?" _

_The lady nodded and said, "Yes, Harry Potter, I do have a name, but most people know me as Death." _

_Harry faltered, then remembered that he had just combined the Deathly Hallows. Not wanting to look more of a fool than he already did he asked, "I'm sorry, I asked for your name, not what you are called." _

_Death gave another wide smile, "My name is whatever you choose it to be." _

_Harry shook his head, "You misunderstand, what other than Death, is your name?" _

_Death looked thoughtful for a moment and then she said, "Angerona, I was once called Angerona. But you can call me Angie." _

_Harry nodded and smiled, "Well Angie, can you tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked in a cheery voice. _

_**-Flashback End- **_

After that Angie told Harry how he was the Master of Death and that he got new abilities due to his new status, including: he could only die when he wanted to, he had complete control of magic, super senses, increased strength and speed, and time-travel (one use per year). Angie explained to Harry that as Master of Death, he was to make sure people died when they were supposed to and keep the balance between life and death. When Harry asked why she couldn't do it she said that she didn't have a physical form enforce the rule, instead she was more of an entity than anything else and people tended to forget about Death. So, in a way Harry was Death's publicist and bodyguard, he was to spread the word that Death was not meant to be messed with and if she was Harry was to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Angie had laughed when he had said this but agreed nonetheless.

Harry thought that he had used his immortality and time travel abilities well. He sent himself back to different eras and learned the trades that it had to offer, due to this Harry was a swordsman, archer, assassin, warrior, soldier, linguist, and he was an extraordinary businessman. With his intense training, years of Dursley abuse had worn off and left Harry tall and lithe, not to say he wasn't well built, no, he just had more of an athletic build that he pulled off well; due to this he was quite the ladies' man and he exploited this throughout his travels.

Harry had met a lot of interesting people while on his time hop, one trip to the nineteen forties had led him to fight alongside Captain America and his little army gang as they destroyed Hitler's forces, he was sad when he left but he knew it was for the best.

Harry forced himself out of past memories when Odin's honor guard walked up to him and led him to the palace.

Odin massaged his temples as he watched his two sons, Thor and Loki, bicker.

"Boys! Cease this foolishness at once! We have a guest coming and I would hate to see his opinion ruined by you two!"

Thor immediately froze and nodded, "Yes father, my apologies."

Loki stopped as well and looked pensive for a moment, then asked, "Father, who is our guest?"

Odin smiled, "Excellent question my son. H-." Odin was cut off when he saw his honor guard walk in with Harry in the middle of them. When the guards reached Odin they saluted and walked back to their stations.

Odin looked over at Harry, "Thank you Hadrian, for coming."

Harry looked around and snorted, "Well, as powerful and awesome as I am, it could be considered rude not to help out the almighty Allfather when he asks."

Thor bristled at the lack of respect shown to his father, while Loki looked intrigued.

Odin massaged his temples once again and gestured to his two sons, "Hadrian, these are my sons, Loki and Thor Odinson. They are about to reach their maturity age."

Harry turned to look at the two Asgardian princes, who were unnerved by his eyes, "Ah yes, I remember when I was turning sixteen, it was an awful birthday because my godfather, my favorite person in the world, died a few months before and I was distraught." Harry grew solemn at this but quickly shook it off. "Since you two are nearly at your maturity, I'm guessing you have chosen what combat style you wanted to learn."

The two boys nodded uncertainly and Thor was about to respond but was cut off by Harry, "There's no need to tell me what you are studying, I already know." Harry smirked at their bewildered faces, "Thor, you are going to be a warrior of the highest caliber, but you will be arrogant. I can see that there will be a time in your life that forces you to grow into the man you are supposed to be. Loki, you will be a great sorcerer and you will wield a staff with great skill, but you will be conflicted throughout the upcoming years and you will be presented with information that will bring about your destruction." the Asgardian princes looked proud and worried over this information, although Loki looked a little skeptical.

"This will be the only time you two see me during my stay here, maybe one day later on, we will meet again. I am here to help protect Asgard while your father sleeps for a week, normally I wouldn't be here, but now that you two are near your maturity most of the nine worlds know of you and they will want to kill you." Harry looked at each boy individually, then turned to Odin, gave a mock salute, and disappeared.

Loki looked towards his father, "Who was that Father?"

Odin looked to each of his sons, "That my son, was Hadrian Potter, the Master of Death, and quite possibly the most dangerous person you will ever meet and he will be staying in Asgard for the week."

After Harry's stay in Asgard and spooking the natives, he decided to take a break and set up shop in New York. With his new skills in business and a little magic, he was the owner of the new business Potter Multinational; it was a shipping company that delivered all over the world. It was quickly growing in popularity due to its speed of delivery and how efficient it was. The name Hadrian Potter was soon all over the news, he was often neck and neck with Tony Stark to see who the most eligible bachelor was.

He was living in an empty apartment building that he had bought and turned the entire upper floor into his house, with magic of course. He made even more money when he decided to rent out the lower level apartments of his "house". He was glad he decided to sound proof his penthouse because a lot of the stuff he was doing was questionable at best.

Of course being who he was, he couldn't just laze around and watch tons of money come his way, which he just gave to charities, so he called up Angie to see if there was anything that needed to be done. Angie told him that something was coming and that he would play a vital role in it.

Harry just rolled his eyes when she was being prophetical but realized he would have to wait. But in the meantime he would succumb to his saving-people-thing, so he had donned a black, basilisk armor, battle robe, that he made nearly everything proof. He had charmed the hood to where it would never fall, under any circumstances, and he used a bit of his magic to make it appear on him with just a word.

He would go around the world, using the skills he picked up, and save people. He decided to call himself, Veneficus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is set between Iron Man 1 and the Avengers**

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, was not happy. With the appearance of Veneficus, the World Council had been riding his ass about finding and exterminating the possible threat. Of course, Nick Fury was not a super spy for nothing. He knew who Veneficus was. It wasn't hard to figure out with the sudden appearance of Hadrian Potter and Veneficus showing up shortly afterwards. He had put two and two together. He wouldn't tell the Council about this but he did agree that Veneficus and Hadrian Potter, by default, was extremely dangerous. So he made a decision, "Hill! Get me Romanoff and Coulson, tell them that we are bringing up our time schedule and tell Barton to keep an eye on Hadrian Potter, also known as Veneficus!"

Nick nodded to himself; there was no better way to get a team together then having them fight a person that could pound them into dust.

**(-)(-)(-) **

Nick looked at the people that were eligible for the Avenger initiative.

Thor, Asgardian prince, wielder of Mjolnir, and god of thunder. Enough said.

Tony Stark, multi-billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man.

Bruce Banner, a scientist who turns into an extremely strong green rage monster known as the Hulk when provoked.

Steve Rogers, super-soldier known as Captain America, who until two weeks ago was frozen in a cryogenic state.

Natasha Romanoff, super-spy, ex-assassin, wanted in fourteen different countries before SHIELD found her, better known as the Black Widow.

Clint Barton, same set of skills as Natasha Romanoff, but he was also extremely skilled in archery, also known as Hawkeye.

"You are here because the world needs you." Nick started. "The world has been threatened."

Steve sat up straighter, Bruce grew more nervous, and Tony looked more serious.

Nick nodded; he was glad he had caught Tony before being Iron Man went to his head; he had only been a superhero for a month and took threats extremely seriously.

"Who is threatening the world and why did you come get me an hour after I defeated the Destroyer?" questioned Thor sharply.

"Veneficus, better known as Hadrian Potter, you are to find him and bring him to his knees. Think of this as a group project." answered Nick ignoring Thor's last question.

Thor shook his head and laughed, "You mortals are so funny!" but quickly grew serious, "You do not truly know what Hadrian Potter is capable of do you? When I was but a child my father asked him to come to Asgard and protect it while he entered the Odinsleep. That week Asgard was attacked everyday by Frost Giants and other monsters from different worlds. Hadrian Potter was deadly; he used his magic to such a skill you cannot begin to comprehend. He is the Master of Death, for Odin's sake! You are extremely out of your depth!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we've got a group of six superheroes! We can take him."

Steve shook his head, "I don't know about magic but he can fight."

"What do you mean?" asked Natasha.

"I guess he knew how to time travel or something because he fought with me and the men under my command. I remember that we were going to infiltrate a Nazi base but it was guarded by twenty or so guys. I had thought that Harry wasn't capable of handling it so I made him wait. Me and my guys were captured pretty quickly, I thought we were going to be POWs for sure. Harry had just walked calmly towards the Nazis that had captured us and he beat the living shit out of all of them in less than three minutes. Sorry for the language ma'am." answered Steve.

Fury's eye twitched, "I don't give a damn if he is able to blow up the entire goddamn world with a touch!" yelled Nick. "You six are the best the world has to offer us right now, other than Hadrian Potter. Until I know where his loyalties lie, I will treat him like he's a nuclear bomb about to go off, and you six are my bomb squad!" Nick looked at each of them.

"Wow, if you wanted to find me, you just had to ask."

Nick wasn't fazed, "I would ask, but judging by the stories I have just heard you can understand I'm a little wary."

Harry moved from out of the shadows and walked over to the Avengers, "I understand completely, I would be scared of me too." He froze when he saw Natasha, 'She looks exactly like Death, beauteous buxom indeed.'

"These are the people you send to get me? I have saved almost all of them at least once! You expect them to be able to take me down?" questioned Harry.

"Umm, excuse me, all powerful Warlock or whatever, you haven't saved my life." said Tony.

Harry just smirked and changed into Yinsen, the person who gave Tony the chance to escape imprisonment from the terrorists.

"Well, I'll be damned. Shit, thanks, I guess."

"I'm sorry, when have you saved my life?" questioned Bruce.

Harry changed back to normal, "You wouldn't remember but while you were hiding in Venezuela I followed you and noticed that you were also being followed by mercenaries. I took care of them for you and I made the place you were living in impossible to find until you moved again."

"Wow, t-thank you. Why were you following me?"

"I was bored and I wanted to see you turn into the green rage monster."

Bruce paled, "Did you?"

Harry smiled, "Yup; even fought him a little, excellent work out!"

Bruce paled further.

Harry moved on, "You seem to know how I saved Cap and Thor. But I have not saved Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, also known as Black Widow and Hawkeye respectively."

"How'd you know our names and how did you know how to get here?" questioned the Black Widow.

Harry flashed her lopsided grin that made her lips twitch upwards, "Easy gorgeous, I put what we wizards call a tracking and listening charm on Clint over here when I saw him spying on me." As Harry said this Clint searched himself to see if he could find the tracker. "Calm down Hawkeye, I canceled them when I apparated in, which is teleporting by the way."

"If you're done introducing yourself, can you tell me what your plans are?" asked Nick.

"Nope, I will not tell you my plans, but I am not going to kill everybody if that's what you want to know." answered Harry.

Nick nodded grudgingly, "That will have to do. The lightning prince said that you were the Master of Death, care to elaborate."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, I'll probably end up working with you guys anyway." Harry then told them what the Master of Death was and what he gained from it.

Tony gave a low whistle, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! You can't die huh? That must suck a whole lot, I mean you watch people you care about die and suffer, but you live on!"

Harry averted his eyes, "Heh, yeah, I can't die."

Natasha narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she saw his nervous tick, 'What are you not telling us?'

Harry quickly looked up and over to Natasha and shook his head imperceptibly.

Natasha quickly avoided his gaze, 'He can't read my mind, can he?'

"I'll help you guys with whatever, whenever." Harry said successfully changing the topic.

Nick raised his only eyebrow, "Are you making yourself a part of the Avengers? If you are, you are severely mistaken, you get invited to join, and you do not invite yourself."

Harry walked over to the Director until they were face to face, "I don't remember saying that my induction was optional." Harry started, "You know what I am capable of, Death has told me that something is coming, and you don't know what it is, and I do. I know that you will be unable to prepare for it. Your little Avengers, have never faced this type of threat before and I know for a fact that they will be unable to prevent it. So, I guess you could say that without me, you and your precious America are royally fucked." When he was finished he noticed that his magic was crackling around him and the various superheroes were pale and wide-eyed, except the two spies, but he could see that they were shocked.

Nick sighed and sat down, "I realize I need your help, but if I accept it, I will be forced to realize that there is something out there that is beyond my understanding and above the defenses I have now."

Harry gave a smile and put his hand on the weary man's shoulder, "Don't worry Nick, isn't that why you started the Avengers initiative? To avenge the world when it all goes to shit? Thanos won't be here until next year, so that means I have a year to train my teammates how to be a team!"

Thor nearly fell out of his chair, "Please tell me you are what the mortals call joking! Thanos cannot be on his way here!"

Clint looked towards Thor then to Harry, "Sorry, could you explain to us mortals who Thanos is?"

Thor looked to Harry, "Hadrian probably knows more than I."

"Please, it's just Harry. Thor is right I do know more about Thanos than he does. Before I was the Master of Death, Thanos was, but he was extremely powerful before he gained the powers Death granted so you can imagine what he was like as the Master of Death. Thanos took his duty as the Master of Death to the extreme and he killed millions people to show Death that he was worthy enough to marry. Death herself was scared of how powerful and bloodthirsty he had become so she exiled him to deep, deep space so he wouldn't be able to return and lay waste to different worlds. But in her haste to exile him, she had forgotten the Hallows, so Thanos is still technically the Master of Death and immortal and still in love with Death. Now, he is on his way back to take Death's hand and kill the current Master of Death. Death can only have one champion at a time and they must past her tests, if there are two, one of them either has to give up the title or they must fight to the death. The reason why I am the Master of Death while Thanos has the true Hallows is because Death needed someone to face Thanos before he gets the chance to destroy the world, and she picked me. The Hallows I found were just replicas with Death's essence in them and they transported me to her realm; Death gave me the same powers as Thanos but I am not truly immortal. Thanos will never die of old age or lethal wounds; whereas, I can only be killed by Thanos and I cannot kill him, I have to somehow steal the Hallows back, then kill him." said Harry while he looked out of the window and towards the night sky.

The Avengers and Nick were stunned, this young man literally held the world on his shoulders.

Natasha took a closer look at the young warlock and saw that his shoulders were slumped, he had bags under his eyes, and she saw something that she normally saw in men marked for death, "You don't expect to survive the battle, do you?"

Harry turned towards the red-head and gave a small smile, "Beautiful and smart, when I first heard about this from Death I time traveled and trained my ass off for years because I was under the illusion that I could win, I was naïve for sure. Now, I know, now I know that I am severely outmatched in every possibility. I've known for years that I will not survive the battle, so with this knowledge I traveled to the nineteen-forties to see if the stories of Captain America were true and I was happy to see they were, I then traveled to Asgard because I heard that Odin had two sons and I wanted to see which one would prevail, I remember looking at Thor, he had so much hope in him. I kept an eye out for both Bruce and Tony and I made sure no harm came to them; I made sure no harm came to any of you. I was kind of like a guardian angel for all of you; Natasha and Clint were a happy accident, Natasha more so. I waited until Nick gathered you all together and explain what you all were supposed to do and I'm sorry to say that I have a favor to ask of you all." told Harry.

The room was dead quiet until Nick spoke up, "I speak for all of us when I say, if you are willing to forfeit your life for a country that you are not even native to, we can do a favor for you."

Harry looked at the occupants of the room who all nodded solemnly except Natasha, who seemed to be in emotional turmoil.

"I will do everything in my power to weaken Thanos as much as possible, while I am keeping him occupied you six will have to sneak up behind him and steal the Hallows when he succeeds in killing me, when you get the Hallows Thanos will most likely die because he has probably developed a dependence to them and the withdrawal will kill him. After you are done, I want you all to turn around and forget about me."

Outrage went through the room, "We will never forget you!" was the popular phrase that went throughout the room.

Harry gave a sad smile, "You all may not forget me but you will forget about this." he murmured.

"_Obliviate." _

**A/N: Done! Sorry, it took so long! You guys really seemed to like the story so far and I wanted to give you a really good chapter, I hope this will tide you over until the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he sat on his couch, the past few hours were seared into his brain.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Harry immediately put on a bright smile after he obliviated everyone in the room. _

"_So, what's your plan for making this team an actual team?" asked Hawkeye. _

_Harry shrugged, "Easy, SHIELD probably has missions, we will go in pairs of two and complete the mission, by the time the threat arrives each of us will have worked with everyone at least once." _

_Nick nodded, "What exactly is the threat?" _

"_Don't you worry about it, let me do that, you just focus on getting a cohesive team together. Now, if we're done with the pleasantries, I'll see each of you for a mission, toodleloo. Agents, you most likely know how to find me, oh and beautiful, I hope to see you soon." and with that Harry apparated without a sound. _

_Natasha hid a smile, she would have to do something about the effect he had on her, and it wouldn't do for the Black Widow to get soft._

"_He's hiding something," Clint remarked. _

"_Most likely. The question is, is it detrimental to our safety?" answered Nick. _

"_No, Harry has a saving-people-thing, he wouldn't put anybody in unneeded danger. If anything, he is more likely to put his own life on the line for strangers." said Steve. _

"_What exactly is our relationship with Mr. Potter?" asked Bruce. _

"_I would say co-workers, with time probably friends, I agree with bow and arrow, his leaving something out. Natasha on the other hand might have more of a relationship relationship, if you catch my drift." said Tony with waggling eyebrows directed towards the assassin who just glared at him but did not refute what he said. _

"_Regardless of what he would do for us, I think we should keep an eye on him until he is needed so we can get more information about him; I volunteer to watch him." Natasha told Nick. _

_Nick stared at her for a moment, "That is not necessary Agent, I agree with Stark, you seem to have eyes for the Master of Death. What we will do is that when each of you get an assignment with him, you will report the entire mission back to me and anything you find of interest about Harry Potter. Dismissed." _

_Harry smirked, being invisible definitely had its perks, 'Hmmm, seems Ms. Romanoff has the hots for me. Wonderful. I guess Sirius was right, Potter men always fall for red-heads.' _

_Harry then apparated to his penthouse. _

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

_As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was asleep. He dreamed of Death. _

"_Hello Harry, I have questions for you." said Death _

"_Hello Angie with Natasha's wonderful body and face, I have questions for you as well, but you go first." Harry replied. _

"_Very well, why did you erase their memories of Thanos?" _

"_Because I believed that they were better off not knowing about him until the right moment. He would be a distraction to them and I do not want them to carry any unnecessary burdens." _

"_Oh Harry, so brave and noble, I trust you have a plan?" _

"_Yes, before I confront Thanos I will return their memories, then I will unleash all of my magic unto Thanos, thus killing myself, and hopefully weakening him. Then the Avengers will steal your Hallows back from him and he will then die." _

"_I thought you said you were going to fight him until you could not any longer." _

"_I'm not foolish; I know that I stand no chance in going toe-to-toe with the behemoth, so I will use a spell I picked up in my travels." _

"_What does the spell do?" _

"_Essentially it will take out my magical core and put into Thanos, the core will react violently to being in a body that it does not know." _

_Angie nodded, "Tell me, why did you tell them of Thanos and then make them forget him?" _

"_Because, every one of their hearts are in the right place and I felt they deserved to know what might destroy the country they call home and like I said before, I don't want them to carry a burden that is not theirs." _

_Angie nodded again, "You said you had questions?" _

"_Yeah, why do you look like Natasha?" _

"_I work closely with the entity of Fate." _

"_Yes, you told me." _

"_Tell me, did you feel fuzzy when you first saw me? Did a sensation of warmth pass through you when you saw Natasha Romanoff?" _

_Harry nodded. _

"_This is because Fate has decreed that you and Natasha Romanoff are to fall in love. I chose this form because I knew you would feel more comfortable."_

"_That's kind of weird, what happens if something keeps us from falling in love?" _

"_Fate transcends all, remember this Harry, Fate transcends all." _

"_Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist." _

_**-Flashback End- **_

It was morning now and Harry was sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." greeted a voice from the door.

"Hey Natasha, my wards picked you up. Come over and sit, there is still some coffee left." said Harry. Harry looked over at her as she went to sit by him with her coffee, she was wearing black tight fitting jeans and a gray shirt that was somewhat tight, and overall she looked stunning.

"How are you Natasha? Beautiful as always I see."

Natasha smiled, "I'm fine. I came to ask you something and take you to the SHIELD hellicarrier."

Harry smiled back, "Well I must say I am extremely happy to see this morning; therefore, I am in a great mood, so ask anything you want!"

Natasha looked a little nervous, "I was wondering why I uh, um, g-got-."

Harry put his hand over Natasha's, "Wondering why you get a warm feeling every time you see me?" Natasha nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I get a warm feeling every time I see you." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Natasha blushed but made no move to correct him or move her hand, "I'm confused about why it happens."

Harry started to lean forward, "Oh yeah? I thought it was obvious."

Natasha leaned forward as well, "You care to tell me?"

"No, I think I'll just show you."

To Natasha the kiss was magical; she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body, 'Amazing.'

For Harry the kiss was like a blizzard, it reached his very bones and he was numb to all outside forces, he shivered in excitement, 'Amazing.'

Harry pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead on Natasha's and smirked.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow, "What's so funny."

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that, I kissed the Black Widow."

Natasha nodded solemnly, "Yes, you did. And?"

"Well, I better watch my step and not anger you too much."

Natasha also smirked when she caught what he was referring to, "Yes, you should."

They stared into each other's eyes, until Harry couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips with his and fell into blissful unawareness once again.

Natasha pulled away, "C'mon lover boy, we have to go meet Fury for our missions with the group."

Harry sighed, "Fine, let's go."

As they walked towards the door Harry asked, "Are we going steady now?"

The red head just laughed.

**( - ) ( - ) ( - )**

Nick Fury looked over the Avengers, he was glad sending them on missions with another member worked, they seemed to be getting along famously.

"Alright, you've all been with Harry at least once with each other, hopefully you are all comfortable with one another. I want a report on each of your missions with Harry. Stark, you'll start."

"Well, you locked both of us in my own house but I managed to learn that Harry is a genius, not Bruce and I genius but pretty close. He figured out that my miniature arc reactor was slowly killing me and gave me something to slow it down, he then helped me find a new element for the arc reactor and he used some of voodoo woodoo on it to make sure it was indestructible. Also, we managed to stop a madman from killing me and destroying New York. Also we have an agreement between our two companies, so Stark Tech will be shipping all over the world." Tony sniffed, "He's so wonderful, and I just love him so much."

Natasha hid a smile.

Nick rolled his eye, "Thank you Mr. Stark. Thor what do you have?"

"We went to Asgard with hopes to find the threat but we had no such luck, all we found was a squad of Frost Giants invaded Asgard but we easily sent them back to their world. Also, he informed that my brother, Loki, was not dead, instead he was on a barren planet. Harry could not go and retrieve him sadly but he said he would keep an eye on him for me. He seems to be an extremely honorable person with high morals." reported the Asgardian prince.

Nick looked contemplative, "Banner, what do you have?"

Bruce looked better from the last time they saw him, he no longer had that zombie look they were used to, "Tony is right, Harry's extremely smart, and he was able to help me locate energy fluctuations you asked for with ease. There was a hiccup when I went all green when General Ross and his men found the lab you gave me to work in, after I calmed down all the soldiers were gone and all the destruction was fixed and Harry was leaning against a wall looking at me like nothing happened. He walked over to me and gave me a bottle with some sort of liquid and told me to drink and when I did I immediately felt a calm wash over me, he told me it was what he called a calming draught and I was to take it when I felt I was about to go hulk. He told me that my condition didn't worry him because he once had a good friend with something similar to what I had and he said that man was one of the bravest people he knew."

Nick turned to Steve, "You said that you and Harry already knew each other well and that you didn't need to bond over a mission. I hope that hasn't changed."

Steve shook his head, "No sir, it has not. After a couple of drinks it was like he never left."

Nick nodded, "Hawkeye, Romanoff, you were both on a mission with Potter, report."

Natasha started, "Yes sir, you sent us to China due to rumors of the Chinese Triad moving farther west and causing mayhem and destruction. We all went in the clothes that marked us as the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Veneficus respectively. We found the headquarters of the Triad and we were about to infiltrate the building when Harry saw a sniper trained on Barton and he jumped into the path of the bullet that would have killed Clint, but he continued standing as if he was only hit by a paintball. The sniper sounded the alarms and Triad members came out and we were engaged in a brief fire fight, we noticed that Harry was only shooting to stun not kill, but that changed w-wh-when…" she stopped, unable to continue on talking.

Clint squeezed her shoulder in comfort, "The triad members brought out six girls, they couldn't have been more than seven and they regaled us with how they had raped them and tortured them. The girls looked scared shitless, they looked at us with such hope in their eyes, thinking that we were there to save them." Hawkeye paused and took a deep breath, "The Triad leader let them go and they ran toward us as fast as they could and Harry stepped forward to intercept them when the Triad opened fire on the girls, killing them before they got to safety. Harry acted as if he was the one riddled with bullets and he stumbled to the ground and he held one of the dying little girl's head as she died and whispered words of comfort to the young one as she died. When Harry stood it was as if a switch was flipped and power rolled of him in waves, faster than I have ever seen he pulled out a sword and moved his wand to his left hand and he leapt into action. He moved with the grace of panther and everywhere he went death followed, he was like a demon, he spared no one. I remember when he looked at us when he was finished, he was surrounded by bodies and he was literally standing in a pool of blood, his eyes glowed out of his hood, it was as if you could see into his soul." Clint paused.

"What did you see?" prompted Nick.

Natasha looked up at him, "Pain, suffering, pride, righteous fury, courage, anger, bravery, grief, someone that had seen too much in too little time. He had the eyes of a soldier that had just come home from a bloody war and was barely coping, he had the eyes of someone who had just lost someone they held extremely close and didn't know how to go on without them, he had the eyes of someone who had the power of the world but was afraid of what it would turn them into, he had the eyes of a warrior who needed to fight but had no war to fight, he had the eyes of someone that had been a pawn to many times to count and was tired of it, he had the eyes of someone that would rather die than live but kept on living because people were in need, he had the eyes of someone who held great power but were in anguish because even though they had great power they couldn't save everyone, he had the eyes of someone who was forced to hide behind a mask because they were scared of what would happen if they lowered it, he had the eyes of someone that was tired. That, Director, was what was in Harry Potter's eyes." when she finished Natasha wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, as did everyone else in the room.

Nick cleared his throat, "At the very least we must trust Potter with protection of Earth."

They all nodded and slowly filed out.

Natasha quickly left the helicarrier and went to Harry's penthouse where she ran into his arms. Harry sensed her distress and rubbed her back and murmured soothing words until she fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long to update! I was swamped with finals all last week and I just now got the chance to update! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
